


The Better Side of Life

by DarkxPrince



Series: SWTOR Prompt Collections [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, female chiss, female zabrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) Your character is alone in their ship or in their home. Music starts to play. Is this threatening? Is this normal? And what music would be playing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Side of Life

Sharilia sighed to herself as she walked through the stronghold, heading to her bed chamber. It was eerily quiet, not even the sound of the eternal rain of Dromund Kaas could penetrate the silence. It unnerved her, normally there would at least be someone about the stronghold, whether a guard or a servant. This time, however, there was no one around and it made Sharilia just slightly paranoid. Not that it should, reaching out through the Force told her there were no hidden assassins waiting to kill her and that she was completely alone. Sharilia smiled to herself, well, maybe not completely alone.

Still, the silence had always bothered her. She had always found that she worked better with some kind of background noise. Dead silence, for her at least, was vastly more distracting. Ironically she found herself thinking too much in the silence. Her mind also tended to wander far easier and she would be working double the amount of time it would normally have taken her. Normally, it wouldn't make her so paranoid ... recently though, she was seeing assassins in every shadow. All things considered though, it was better to be paranoid than dead especially since she was ...

She jumped when music started to play, having forgotten that it was set to auto-play when she entered the bedroom. She rubbed her swollen abdomen, trying to calm her agitated nerves as she walked over to her wardrobe. Quickly changing into a simple nightgown, Sharilia reclined on the couch, curling her feet under herself. She closed her eyes, humming along to the classical music and gently rubbed her stomach. Over these past eight months, she found herself doing more and more of these "motherly" activities. She'd watch sappy romance holoshows, read aloud whenever she was alone, or sometimes she would even sing.

It was also then that her mind wandered, worrying about the future. She worried, like all first-time mothers she supposed, if she was going to be a good mother. Her memories of her own mother were distant and so faded Sharilia couldn't even remember a face. And all throughout her enslavement there had never been a motherly figure that had helped her. So she had nothing to go on, nothing to compare herself to or use as a guideline.

More importantly, her child was going to be born into a Sith family. It was dangerous enough just being a Sith, but being the child of a Sith Lord? Her child was going to be in constant danger from assassins and rivals trying to get at Sharilia. Not that she would ever let anything happen to her child; she would die before she would let anything harm her child. Even so, would she be able to stop all of them? All it would take was one lapse of attention, one assassin to make it through and ... Sharilia shook her head sharply, trying to dispel the thought.

Nothing would happen, not only would Sharilia be watching out, but Rollishia would be there as well, not to mention their respected crew members. Even knowing all of that, she still worried ... she would always worry; it was in her nature as a mother now. She swore, that no matter what, she would always protect her family, always be powerful enough to stop any assassin. In fact, if she had to be the most powerful Sith on the Dark Council, so powerful no one would dare stand against her, to keep her family safe ... then that's what she would do. And if she had to force the Dark Side Force Specters to watch over her child to add another layer of security, she would do that.

Without realizing it, she started to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing. She may have forgotten much of her childhood, yet she never forgot that lullaby. It had been the only source of comfort all throughout her enslavement, and even when she became Sith. Eventually she drifted off into sleep.

It was late into the night when Rollishia returned home, stowing her weapons away in the locker. And even down in the garage the Chiss woman could hear music drift down from upstairs. The agent smiled to herself, it was common for her wife to listen to music and Rollishia wondered if the Zabrak woman fell asleep at her desk again. Removing her long coat, the Chiss woman headed up to their bedchamber.

Rollishia leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, smiling at the sight before her. Sharilia was curled up on the couch sound asleep. The Chiss woman quietly made her way over, kneeling down and softly ran her hand through her wife's hair. The Zabrak Sith's eyes fluttered open at the touch, blinking sleepily at her, "Rolli? You’re back already?"

Rollishia chuckled, "I've been gone all day," pecking her wife on the lips, the Chiss woman returned to her feet, "Let's go to bed."

A few minutes later the two women were lying on the bed, Rollishia having changed into her own nightgown. "Rolli?" Sharilia said sleepily. When the Chiss woman "hmmed" in response she continued, "Do you think that ... I'll be a good mother?"

Rollishia placed her hand over Sharilia's own which rested on the Zabrak's stomach, "You'll be a great mother." The two women snuggled closer together, falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
